


Conversations epilogue - two days past part 2

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [16]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: this is the final epilogue and the end of Conversations in a safe room. I hope you enjoyed it. please leave a comment if you'd like me to post the sequel series I am working on.





	Conversations epilogue - two days past part 2

Lance and Becky were currently homeless, their apartment having been completely destroyed by the raiders. They’d been allowed to get a few things from their apartment, under supervision for safety of course. Lance grabbed his one and only guitar, which he was surprised had survived the destruction, a backpack of clothes and his phone, the screen was cracked but somehow it still worked. Becky found her favorite sunglasses, her tambourine, and a backpack of clothes as well, unfortunately her phone had been completely smashed by some debris. On their way out of the ruined apartment Lance heard a small whisper and turned to look around all he saw was a shiny green guitar pick on the floor amongst the rubble, he quickly snatched it up, a pick is a pick after all.

“Alright we got our stuff, or at least whats left of it,” Lance said hobbling along on crutches, “You said you had some good news?” 

“Oh yea!” Becky said, “The security staff said they found a family to take us in until we get a new place to live.”

Lance was stunned at the news, “Whoa that is good news, we won’t have to sleep in an alley tonight.” The pintalla chuckled, “Do you know who they are?”

Becky shook her head, “All they gave me was an address.”

“Well lets head on over then.” Lance said with a slight wince, “my leg is killing me right now.”

The address was deep in the center of the colony in the tall apartments, on the twenty-seventh floor, lucky for Lance though there was a functioning elevator in the building. Reaching the door Becky knocked on the door and they waited. They could hear yelling on the other side of the door and then multiple locks being undone.

The door creaked open and an older looking repandian peaked out, “Yes?”

Um we were told you were volunteering to take us in.” Becky said hesitantly 

“Oh! Yes, yes!” the repandian flung the door open wide, “You Becky and Lance?”

The two pintalla nodded and smiled at her.

“Come in, come in.” She ushered them in energetically 

Entering the home they saw it was very neat, everything was organized very precisely. A table in the center of the living room held two incense bowls, the smoke slowly rising from them smelled sweet. Becky and Lance could hear loud music playing in a room off to the side of the apartment, the shut door was covered in keep out signs and plenty of stickers with the names of bands printed on them. The older repandian went over to the door and beat on it loudly with a closed fist and yelled something at the residents of the room in her native language. The music turned off and several groans could be heard on the other side of the door. The door opened and five repandian girls stepped out looking completely annoyed.

“Oh no.” Lance quietly groaned 

“What?” Becky asked 

“It’s the vigilante Ash fan club.” Lance sighed 

“Oh.” Becky said looking at the girls, “They called themselves the Q-Teez if I remember correctly.” 

“Yea, they probably hate us.” Lance said 

“We’ll just have to try and befriend them is all,” Becky said giving Lance a small kiss on his cheek

The mother repandian ushered the girls over to Lance and Becky and introduced them. The Q-Teez certainly did remember them and what they’d be told about them by Ash and as soon as their mother went back to the kitchen all five of them stuck their tongues out at Lance and Becky before returning to their room. 

“Yea…This is going to suck so much.” Lance groaned 

Later in the day the mother showed them to the small room they’d be staying in. It was basically two sleeping bags, a dresser, a chair and a desk but it was better than nothing. Later in the night Lance was lying awake, Becky was fast asleep next to him, Lance couldn’t sleep. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the green pick he had found and ran his thumb over it. The pick was bright green with a strange symbol carved into the front, it looked like it was from a different language. He stared at it long and hard trying to figure out what it meant until he started to get a headache, groaning he checked the time on his phone, it had been a full half-hour.

“Shit, I need to get to sleep,” Lance said quietly before closing his eyes and laying back in his sleeping bag his hand still gripping the pick.


End file.
